In Elysium
by StoryWebber
Summary: What happens when Silena Beauregard enters Elysium for the first time? Does she meet Beckendorf, and will he forgive her? I'm planning this to be around 4 or 5 chapters long. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 - Judgement

**A/N - Disclaimer - I own none of the below characters or places. Silena and Beckendorf wouldn't be dead if I did.**

**Anyway, onward with the story!**

"I am Minos and these two beside me are Aeacus and Radamanthus. We are the Judges of the Dead."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Welcome to the Underworld."

I nodded again.

"Silena Beauregard... where will you go?"

And then the scenes of my life flashed past my eyes. It was like watching the scenes in a comic strip move by you at rapid speed. Except of course, the comic was my life.

I saw myself at kindergarten, picnicking with Dad, going to junior school and then, learning I was a demigod. I saw myself being claimed by Aphrodite, I saw myself with my cabin, I saw myself fighting monsters and rescuing Charlie from giant termites. I saw myself crying over Charlie's death, I saw myself plotting with Luke and finally, I watched myself being killed by the Drakon.

It was over just as suddenly as it had begun, and Minos banged his gavel on the table.

"You were brave - there is no doubting that. But you were swayed easily. You betrayed your family. I sentence you to the Fields of Punishment.

There it was. I had got what I deserved. Inside, I was in turmoil. I was battling my emotions. But outside, I put on a calm mask and nodded, again.

I was about to walk out of the Hall of Judging, when a voice stopped me.

"Hold yourself, girl! Minos, myself and Aeacus disagree with your verdict. We think the girl deserves Elysium. Every hero makes mistakes. Silena made a grave mistake by betraying her family, but she made up for it by fighting Kronos' army. Without her, the Ares cabin would never have joined the war. Without her, the Drakon would not be dead," said Radamanthus.

My heart leapt. Was there a chance that I would be sent to Elysium?

"Oh, you both take all the fun out of this job! Why must you be so righteous? Alright, then. You will be sent to Elysium, girl! May you rot there in peace!" Minos declared.

I couldn't believe this! Despite my treachery, I would be sent to Elysium! I would see Charlie... no, I didn't deserve that. He died because of me.

I decided right then, that Charlie would never have to see me but once. And in that one time, I would confess. I would tell him everything, and then go away.

I could ask for rebirth. That would be a good option. I could amend all the mistakes I'd made.  
I felt a measure of acceptance grow within me. I'd always known that our story would end like this. And it was my entire fault.

Later, I would cry my eyes out, but for now, I was a girl on a mission.

Having firmly decided this, I made my way to Elysium.

-X-X-X-

Elysium was a gated community. It was surrounded by high gold gates in all four directions.  
I walked in nervously.

There were people everywhere, laughing and talking. Many ghosts were walking, others were playing on a lawn.

There was a group that was singing in the square. Yet another group was jogging.

The next thing I noticed was that the place smelt like barbecue. That was probably because of the barbecue picnic right next to the gates.

As I walked in further, a fragrance that I could not quite identify drifted to my nose. It smelled like lavender, cinnamon and sandalwood all at once. It immediately calmed me down. I could feel my thoughts take a pleasant turn, and the nervousness vanished.

I walked in further, when a person (or ghost) hailed me.

"Silena! Is that you?"

I turned around.

Standing before me was Lee Fletcher.

I remembered him quite well. He had been the head of the Apollo cabin. He had died when a giant had smashed him on the head during the battle near the Camp's Labyrinth entrance.

"How are you?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Uhh... dead." I answered.

He chuckled at that, and then said, "I know. It takes a bit of getting used to at first. You know, being a ghost and all. But believe me, it's a wonderful life out here."

"Oh," I said. I was really uneasy about talking to one of the old campers. It felt... wrong.  
Especially after I had betrayed them.

"Why are you so silent? Don't you want to see Beckendorf? He's here, too."

"Will you take me to him?" I asked.

"Of course. He'll probably be in his workshop. I'll take you there."

He turned around and led me through the community. I walked behind him. I held my breath, and the nervousness rose up again, in all its strength. I clammed up, not noticing where we were going. I felt like I was going to drown in the sea of my apprehensions. What would I tell Charlie? Would he be furious? Would he look at me with disgust? Or would he forgive me?

**A/N - How is it so far?**

**Do you think I should continue? Or does this suck? Please do review! I won't start the next chapter if I don't get even a single review!**

**Okay, I'm going to say it the last time - Please review, even if it is only one word!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Of betrayal and grief

**A/N - Sorry for the extreme delay, readers. I promise I'll try my best to update sooner! Anyway, a slightly longer chapter for you all!**

I followed Lee Fletcher silently. I was overwhelmed with sudden emotions – mostly fear. A small part of my mind noticed the beautiful, marble roads on which I was walking. There were tall trees, their leaves dancing in the breeze, on either side of the roads. That was funny – I had not thought that trees could grow in the Underworld. But then, this was Elysium!

Ah, that was another thing I thought about. How was I in Elysium? It _had_ to be a mistake. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve a mansion. I didn't deserve luxuries. I didn't deserve Charlie. I didn't deserve a 'happily ever after'…

Just then, Lee stopped drifting. Taken by surprise, I almost crashed into him, but manoeuvred myself out of the way.

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, drifting is one more thing that takes some getting used to!"

"Are we here?" I asked, in a low voice.

"Yes," he replied, and pointed towards a huge bungalow nestled between two hills.

I gasped in wonder, and Lee chuckled again. Seriously, I was beginning to get annoyed with all that chuckling.

I ignored him and moved forward as fast as I could.

There was a driveway of sorts, leading up one of the hills. Gold tiles adorned the marble structure here and there. The road glinted in the sunlight, making it look as if the white and gold colours were dancing together in the light. But I still didn't understand why the road was there.

_Why make roads at all, when you're not going to walk on them?_ I thought.

"Everything in Elysium is about decoration. We all have everything we want." Lee answered my thought casually.

I whipped around to turn towards him, surprised.

Before I could ask him how he knew what I was thinking about, he chuckled (again) and replied, "Everyone asks the same question when they're in Elysium for the first time."

I turned back again, and made my way up the hill.

I was in the waiting room of the bungalow. I had been surprised to know that the place even _had_ a waiting room. Charlie was a very simple person, which is why I was in a state of shock right now.

Lee had shown me the various rooms of the bungalow – no, it was a _palace_.

The place was breathtakingly beautiful. There were almost a hundred rooms, all tastefully decorated and furnished. There were rooms for almost every purpose you could imagine. The dining room, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the music room, the patio, the T.V. room, the storerooms, the laboratory, the library…

Why, there was even an 'afternoon nap' room!

I had marvelled at the expensive décor and the antique-looking furniture. But somehow, I couldn't digest that Charles Beckendorf lived here.

Knowing him, he would have been satisfied with a hut, as long as it had a room to work on his inventions and space to keep his spare parts. This palace, though, seemed more like something _I_ would prefer. In fact, I loved the whole bungalow. It was fit for a child of Aphrodite.

Presently, Lee came in through the door to Charlie's living quarters.

"He's working in the forge. He'll be out in a sec. I haven't told him you're here – just that someone important is here to see him. I wonder how surprised he'll be to see you!"

He was grinning a ghostly grin (though I doubt anyone could look non-ghostly in the Underworld) and snapping his fingers continually.

After a minute or so, the noise began to irritate me, and I snapped, "Why don't you stop making that noise?"

"Very irritable, are we?" he asked, still grinning goofily.

I sighed and gave it up. Elysium must have done something to Lee. I remembered him as a very nice boy, ready to help anyone, anytime.

Or maybe it had done something to me – I was usually very bubbly and cheerful, and an undying optimist.

Until Castellan had come along. He had ruined my life, and now he was out there ruining the world. I just prayed that Percy Jackson would defeat him. But of course, Kronos was the bigger threat by far. Maybe if Kronos was killed, Luke would die too.

A smile fought its way onto my face. It would be nice to that Luke Castellan reduced to his knees, begging Minos for a lesser punishment. For he would definitely be sent to the Fields of Punishment. That lying manipulator deserved nothing less.

I was thinking about the various punishments I would give Luke if I could – drowning in a river of despair and loneliness, dying over and over again by falling off a cliff and more. I was actually quite surprised myself. I hadn't known I was quite so capable of viciousness.

Just then, the door to the room opened once more. I looked up immediately, and my heart leapt to see that it was Charlie.

He looked just as he had before he… went away. The same handsome features, the same twinkling eyes, the same goofy grin and the same kind human (or ghost) faced me as he entered.

"Silena!" he said, a wondrous expression on his face.

He started towards me, but stopped awkwardly.

"You're dead…" he said, looking at the ground.

"Yes, I am, Charlie."

As soon as I said his name, he looked into my eyes. The emotion in them was so strong that I could almost drown in their depths. And that was one sea I would be overjoyed to drown in, again and again.

_Snap out of it_, I told myself. _It's not like you're here to stay. Tell him the story, and leave. He deserves at least that much._

"Well, I'm sorry. But don't worry, I'm here for you. I always will be," Charlie said, still not breaking eye contact with me.

If I'd been alive, tears would have welled in my eyes at once. But I was dead. So I just looked away, not being able to look at him any longer.

A hurt expression came on his face at once and he said, "Of course, if you don't want to be with me, I'll – "

I cut him off at once, "No. It's nothing like that, Charlie. But I can't stay."

"Why not? We'll have this whole palace to ourselves. And we'll be happy."

I blinked, suddenly realising that the entire bungalow was made for _me_. The colours, the decorations… they had all been made to suit _my_ tastes. Charlie had been waiting for _me_.

"Are you mad at me, Silena? I'm sorry I had to leave you, but the war – "

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that, Charlie. It's not about you. It's… it's all _my_ fault!"

"What?"

"This… this war, your… death, everything's my fault. I… I betrayed the Camp."

"What are you saying, Silena?" Charlie was looking at me, confused and afraid.

I steeled myself, took a deep breath and spoke, "I betrayed all of you. I was the spy. I worked with Luke, and…"

I trailed off, not being able to continue any more. I turned my head, so I wouldn't have to look at Charlie's face, which would certainly be filled with anger now.

"I… I don't understand, Silena! Why would you do that? Did Kronos hypnotise you or something?"

When I didn't reply, he drifted towards me and sat down.

I turned towards him slowly.

"Tell me. Tell me, Silena. What happened? I'm here to listen."

So I did. I told him everything. I poured out my feelings, my anguish, and my grief – everything that had been haunting me for a long time.

And he listened, silently.

Even after I finished my story, he sat without saying a word.

I couldn't face him anymore. Why wasn't he angry? Why wasn't he yelling at me, telling me I deserved the Fields of Punishment? Why wasn't he _saying _anything?

Trying to hide my expression, I got up. I walked to the door, and turned back one last time, "I'm sorry. For everything."

And then I left. I walked slowly out the gates of the bungalow. And then I couldn't help it. I broke down. There were no tears – I was, after all, a _ghost_ – but there was plenty of shaking and sobbing. I curled up into a ball, and tried to stop myself, but I couldn't.

So I got up, and still shaking, I ran down the driveway and out to the road. I kept running and didn't stop until I was well and thoroughly lost.

And then I realised, a cruel sense of humour shining through, that not only was my body (or ghost-y translucence) lost, but my soul was too.

**A/N - So, how did you like this? Was it too sappy? Don't worry, the sappiness level will be reduced considerably in the next chapter (unless you don't want it to be).**

**For those of you who want to know - the story will probably be five or six chapters long...**

**And please, please review! Reviewing makes the author happy, and a happy author means an early chapter. If I get ten reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! Promise!**

**And I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time, for reading this story. You're all wonderful, thank you for reading this!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Answers

I was in a disoriented daze.

_Why?_

That question pounded repeatedly against the walls of my head.

Why did she do it? Why did she believe _Luke_? Why did she betray Camp Half-blood, her home?

She had told me the whole story. She poured out her emotions to me. She tried to make me understand.

But I didn't understand. I couldn't.

_Why, why, why? _

I repeated the word over and over in my mind. After a while, it lost its meaning. It was merely a sound, repeated periodically. It was something stable, expected and that helped me hold on to myself.

Slowly, I collected my thoughts together.

And then, I stood up. I had some answers to find.

-X-X-X-

I went to the Prophetess.

That's where everyone in Elysium… no, everyone in the Underworld, went for answers.

I knocked on her door, praying that she would be home. She liked 'listening' to the wind, whatever that meant, so she went for long walks in Green Meadows sometimes.

Sometimes, she would be gone for months together. And when she finally returned, she wouldn't speak of her time away with anyone.

Just as I was thinking about this, I heard some footsteps behind me.

I whirled around, and jumped aside when I saw it was the Prophetess.

She merely beckoned to me, and walked inside. I followed her warily.

She put away the contents of her jute bag – which I can't even begin to describe – and sat down on a blue leather-backed chair with gold legs. She pointed to a seat opposite her, and I sat down there.

"Umm… I wanted to-"

"You want answers. It concerns a dove and a herald."

"Yes." I wasn't surprised. She was a Prophet, so most times, she knew what you wanted to ask her even before you knew it yourself.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Why?"

"For you."

"For me?"

"The girl was enamoured by the son of Hermes - that is true. But once she realised his true intentions, she couldn't back out. He threatened her. And then he made her an offer: If she assisted him, he said you would survive. He said nothing would happen to you. But he lied. After your death, she started passing false information to the Titans' army. And in the last battle, she led the warrior children against the Lydian Drakon, in an attempt to kill it. But it was destined to be killed by one of the warrior children themselves."

"Clarisse," I said.

"Yes. Clarisse. She avenged the girl. She killed the Lydian Drakon."

"Silena didn't tell me about this."

"She didn't want you to follow her."

"Well, she won't get her wish fulfilled. I _will_ follow her!"

"Yes, that is your destiny. Go fast. Before it is too late."

"Too late? What do you mean? We have all the time in the world here, in Elysium!"

"In Elysium, that is true. But not elsewhere. Now, hurry!"

I left the Prophetess' house in a daze.

I understood now. It was strange, really. The Prophetess didn't really tell me anything I didn't know, except for the details behind Silena's death. But somehow, she had spoken of it from a different perspective, in short words.

Silena didn't do it all of her own will. She was threatened and tempted to be the spy. And she had done it for me. And though that didn't work out, I was happy to know that she loved me. For if she didn't love me, she never would have betrayed her own family, her own home. I knew enough about her to be sure of that.

And then, I thought of something else the Prophetess had said. _Go fast. Before it is too late._

Why did I have to hurry? I wasn't going anywhere, and neither was Silena. She _had_ to be in Elysium, somewhere or the other. And I would find her, whatever it took.

-X-X-X-

I went to my forge, and took it apart, searching for a certain pair of devices I had made. I found them after a while, buried beneath a huge hill of nuts and bolts.

I polished them and then pressed a button on the downside of one. It whizzed to life, and took off. It skid on the floor of my forge, and then outside the door.

It was a searching and monitoring device. It would search one half of Elysium, and I would manually search the other half. Whatever the device saw would be broadcasted on the other device I was carrying, a small monitor.

I set off, monitor in hand, and rock-solid determination in mind, to search and find Silena, wherever she was in this paradise.

And the more I thought about it, the more convinced I was that it wouldn't really be paradise without her by my side.

**A/N – One more chapter done! This was Beckendorf's point of view, for those of you who didn't figure out (I don't think **_**any**_** reader of this story would be that ignorant, though)!**

**So how was it? I know the other chapters were probably better. It was tough to write from a guy's POV. Silena was way easier for me.**

**But did I do it some slight amount of justice, at least?**

**By the way, some of you might feel the chapters are really short, and I know they are – but that's the way I thought this story should be. Too much description might make it sound filler-ish, and I don't want to do that.**

**Anyhow, the next chapter will be longer, I think. Maybe 1500 words. But not more!**

**And review! Please, please, please, please review! Even if it is only one word, review!**


End file.
